


Lucidness

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, because Jungkook deserves to be told he's a good boy, don't jump on unprotected dicks ya clowns, of sorts???, that's why they don't wear condoms, they're comfortable with each other and know they're both clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: Hoseok fucks Jungkook in his big red hoodie.That's all, that's the entire fucking fic.





	Lucidness

"Da… _ah_ …ddy." Jungkook quietly sobs into the pillow. Hoseok smirks and slows his fingers down, brushing lightly against the boys prostate. 

The oversized red hoodie Jungkook's wearing is slightly askew, his soft pale back tempting Hoseok to have a taste. He knows Jungkook's back is a sensitive spot, has seen the way it arches with just the lightest of touches. So he leans in and lightly nips on the small of his back, while simultaneously curling his fingers inside the boy. 

Jungkook lets out a choked scream, body shaking uncontrollably. An arm wraps tightly around his waist to keep his hips still as Hoseok's fingers ruthlessly pound into him. 

"My baby's so sensitive isn't he? Look at you. A complete wreck and we've barely even started." Hoseok says in a sweet voice, eyes darkening as he listens to the boys noises that he's attempting to muffle with the pillow. 

Jungkook whines when the warmth and fullness from Hoseok's fingers leaves him. Tears sting his eyes as he pouts. Suddenly a pair of large hands are gripping onto his waist, flipping him around with ease. 

The sight before him drives Hoseok crazy. The hoodie makes Jungkook look so small, and the blush coloring the boys cheeks matches with it well. His thick thighs look so delectable and smooth. Red really is Jungkook's color. 

Wide wet doe eyes meet his, pouty lips quivering adorably. Suddenly Hoseok wants to give him everything he asks for. 

"Do you want Daddy to touch you baby? Make you cum with just his tongue? Then you can have Daddy's cock. Does that sound good baby boy?" Jungkook blushes even more at the mans words, eyes unfocused and hazy, fluffy hair bouncing cutely when he eagerly nods his head. 

"Please touch me Daddy." Jungkook begs with a cute sniffle, and Hoseok wonders how he manages to always sound so innocent while saying such vulgar things. "Lie down and spread your legs angel." 

Jungkook does as he's told, shyly letting his legs slide apart. His flushed dick is painfully hard and leaking with precum, shiny and wet. _Adorable_. 

"Good boy." Hoseok says, his voice raspy and deep. Jungkook trembles, a pathetic little whimper leaving him. 

Hoseok almost thinks it's funny, how shy Jungkook is during sex. If he himself didn't know better, he'd assume Jungkook's a virgin. 

He lowers himself between the boys legs, hands forcefully clutching Jungkooks meaty thighs, making sure they stay spread. He massages his tongue against the boys balls, lightly sucking on them before moving to his cock, taking the leaking head between his lips. Jungkook writhes in pleasure, teeth biting into his bottom lip to stop the noises that threaten to break out. 

Hoseok slides one hand down, rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Jungkooks slick hole. As he pushes in he digs his tongue into his baby's slit, rubbing the head with his tongue. Jungkook can't help the loud sob he lets out, hips squirming against the sheets in ecstasy. 

Then Hoseok is moving down  
_down_  
_down._

Jungkook doesn't get a warning before Hoseoks warm, wet tongue is plunging inside of him, replacing the mans finger. Using both hands he holds Jungkooks convulsing hips down to the bed as he slides his tongue out and slips it back in. A string of high-pitched whimpers meet Hoseoks ears, a garbled attempt at 'Daddy' and 'Hyung' occasionally mixed in. Jungkook clutches his sweater paws, hands trembling almost as much as his thighs are. 

Feather light touches make their way underneath his hoodie, stroking his taut stomach and smirking when Jungkook gasps. He moves further up, thumb brushing around a sensitive nipple. He's feeling particularly merciful tonight so he doesn't waste time teasing the poor teary eyed boy beneath him, flicking his thumb over Jungkooks perky nipple. His back arches up as he pants, pretty little lips parted. 

Using his other hand he gently jerks his overwrought baby boy off. 

"Hyung, hyung! Please l…let me..." He trails off with a fevered sob, eyes clenching shut. 

Hoseok pauses his tongue ministrations to grin up at the boy. The tears spill over when Hoseok stops, running down his temples and disappearing into his hairline. "Use you words baby doll, what is it you want?" He can't help thinking that maybe he's being a bit too cruel. 

"Your tongue Daddy, please. Wanna c…cum." Hoseok can tell he's embarrassed, so he does as he's asked. 

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." He sweetly says before thrusting his tongue back into Jungkooks wet heat. 

Jungkook cums on his hand with a scream. Hoseok doesn't stop pumping him, though, even when he's shaking and frantically whimpering in over stimulation. He doesn't stop until the boy is hard again.

"I get your cock now Daddy? Please... please." The shivering boy pleads, raising himself up on his elbows to look down at Hoseok. Tears are clinging onto his eyelashes and running down his face. It makes Hoseoks heart clench with adoration. 

He leans up to pull the boys cherry red bottom lip between his teeth gently. His hands grip onto the boys small waist, pulling them up, allowing Jungkook to rut against him. Jungkook clutches onto his hoodie as he concentrates on not making embarrassing noises. 

"Daddy please, I wanna feel you inside me." His cheeks turn an even darker red as he says this, matching his hoodie perfectly. 

"Okay baby, okay." Suddenly Hoseoks hands are under his knees, lifting them up and spreading them further, revealing the boys fluttering pink hole. It's shiny with spit and lube, _so so wet_.

He pushes in softly, easing in inch by inch, watching Jungkooks every reaction. Even though he's properly stretched, there's still the odd feeling of being so completely _full_. He moans out incoherently, hands grappling at Hoseoks side, trying to get closer to him. 

He pauses when his hips are flush against Jungkooks ass, leaning back to just look at the boy. The hoodie has slipped down his shoulder, his collarbones on full display. His hands are covered entirely by the sleeves, and he looks so adorable, Hoseoks heart skips a beat. 

"You're the prettiest baby." His tone is so _fond_ and he brings a hand up to comb through the boys fluffy hair. Jungkook gets shy, doe eyes looking at Hoseoks collarbones instead of his intense gaze. That's when Hoseok decides to move, slipping out before snapping back in. He doesn't let up, knowing just how Jungkook likes it. 

Jungkook's a mess, tears wetting his eyes once again. He tries to stop the noises coming out of him, biting his lips as his body arches helplessly. His nipples rub against the fabric of his hoodie, adding to the pleasure he's receiving. 

"Let Daddy hear the pretty noises you make, Kookie." Hoseok says while pulling the boys bottom lip away from his teeth with his thumb. He strokes it once before digging both hands into the boys hips once again, changing the pace of his thrusts. Slow but hard, punching a whimper out of the boy on every thrust. 

He can't keep quiet. So he bring his hands up to his face, covering the red blush with his sweater paws. His whimpers and moans get muffled by the fabric, but Hoseok thinks it's the cutest thing, so he doesn't pin the boys hands down to the bed like he originally planned on doing. Jungkooks body bounces with each thrust of Hoseok's lithe hips. 

"You're doing so well baby. Look at how well you take Daddy's cock. Bet you can cum just from this, huh?" Jungkook fervently nods, sobbing out when Hoseok grinds purposefully against his prostate. 

"Answer with your words, angel." He teases, knowing Jungkook's probably too far into sub space at the moment to form a coherent word, let alone a sentence. 

"Y... Ye _ah_." His voice is high pitched, much like his muffled moans. Hoseok speeds his thrusts up, hips slapping harshly against Jungkooks bright red asscheeks. 

Hoseok can tell Jungkook is close. His walls constrict around him tightly, his moans turning into frantic whines and heart wrenching sobs. He can't stay still, arching and writhing wildly. A mantra of broken little "Daddy's" stream from his open mouth. 

He drives in harshly, aiming at Jungkooks prostate, wanting his baby to be satisfied. It doesn't take long for the boy to cum with a cry of his name, a fresh wave of tears pouring sweetly down his face. 

"Thank you thank you..." He babbles, face still covered with his sweater paws as Hoseok spills deep inside of him with a moan. 

Hoseok easily pulls Jungkooks hands away from his face, planting small little kisses there instead. _eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, lips._

Jungkook let's out an exhausted little giggle, bunny teeth on full display. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay angel?" He strokes the boys damp hair out of his eyes. 

"Only if you carry me." He pouts, wrapping around Hoseok like a koala. And Hoseok can never say no to his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
